Death Becomes Her
by eternityintwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella's lives have seemed to finally calm down... a little. But when Bella realizes that someone extrodinary,dangerous, and handsome is looking for her, will she run from him or to him?
1. Sorry, Charlie

Death Becomes Her

"Edward!" I croaked, choking on the excess saliva in my mouth, and gasping for air.

"Edward…Edward….stop….please!" I could barely hold my eye lids open, and all I heard was thunderous laughter coming from Edward. I peeked up at him quickly, using all my strength. He had the most wicked look of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying torturing me.

"Ticklish are we?" was all he could get through his enormous bouts of laughter. He moved his hands up and down the sides of my stomach and all the way to my neck with his cool feathery touch. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pass out when he finally let up, and hugged me close.

"Thank you." I said, exasperated from his tickle attack. I rested my head against his bare chest, tracing letters and shapes with my fingers. "you are so evil!" I gasped as he ran his fingers along my sides at a last attempt to make me laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you're just so beautiful when you smile." he looked at me then with sparks of excitement in his honey topaz eyes.

"aww stop, you're making me blush!" as I said that I felt heat rising in my cheeks showing a new deep color of crimson. I slapped my hands over them in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"Well then why would I stop?" he chuckled, then gently lifted off each hand until my face was once again exposed, only to see his radiant eyes peering into my soul. He bent down to my face, still holding my eyes in a "dazzling trance" as I called it, and ever so softly traced his lips against the contours of my still red cheeks. The sweetness of his breath snapped me out of my trance, and I breathed in deeply, snapping my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes I saw a hint of a receding smile on his god like lips. And then something came over me in an instant. I looked at him as though I had never seen such new beauty… and then… leaned forward kissing him harder than I ever have before. I pulled back abruptly afraid I had pushed him too far. He just looked at me with a gleaming hunger in his slightly darker honey eyes, but it was a different kind of hunger, one that I had not seen before, it was a hunger for love, lust, wanting to touch.

He surprised me then, flipping me over quickly with his inhuman speed. I was now on my back, still in my bed, looking at him with confusion painted across my face.

He whispered to me " Bella I love you more than life itself," he held my gaze " Bella, do you trust me?"

I breathed in a shallow breath, not realizing I had been holding it and said, "of coarse I do. I trust you with my life Edward."

He looked at me then with sadness and love. He lifted his hand and swiftly brushed a curl from my forehead. And then it was at the top of my button down navy blue shirt. I had worn it that day because I remembered Edward saying he liked the color blue on me. His fingers grazed atop the first button, pausing slightly with hesitation.

He pulled it through the little hole, unbuttoning it, and glanced up at me with a boyish nervousness I had not had the pleasure of seeing on him before. His eyes questioned me, as if asking if what he was doing was okay. I looked at him, telling him it was alright. The silence in the room was deafening, but perfect. All I could hear was the frantic beating of my own heart, and my short gasps of nervous air. I peered down to see that he had all of the buttons undone and my shirt was laying open, exposing my embarrassingly white flowery bra. I must have blushed because Edward was suddenly smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, if you want me to stop…"

"No. no, I'm okay!"

"Bella… we _should _ stop…"

"Edward… I want to be with you."

"You can, Bella, you can. Just like this…"

Edward laid on top of me, with his head on my stomach, eyes closed, hugging my waist. My fingers slowly discovered his hair, winding each finger around and around in circular paths. Then they moved down his neck and onto his shoulders, tracing each muscle. We lay there for a moment like that, and then he slowly moved up my body, giving me chills. He gazed at me longingly, then rested his head on my chest, listening to my sputtering heart. I leaned my head back and rested, enjoying the way he felt on me.

And then he stiffened, and quickly glanced at me, " Charlie." he whispered.

Curiosity flooded my face as a sat up on my elbows to look at him. "Edward, you were thinking of Charlie?"

"No, Bella…"

"What?"

Suddenly Edward had vanished and the door flew open to produce a slightly dumbfounded Charlie in the doorway.

"Bella? What are you doing!"

I felt heat on my cheeks as I remembered that I was still laying on my bed with my shirt open.

"Oh! Uh… hi ch-dad… it was um really hot in here for some reason, so…" I wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to come up with a reason why I was sprawled on my bed with my shirt open. I quickly wrapped my shirt around me and sat up.

" Okay Bella, where is he? I know he's in here somewhere!" Charlie was clearly angry now. I think he thought Edward and I were doing something, which wasn't entirely false… but it was much more innocent than he thought. Charlie began searching my room, under my bed, flinging open my closet.

I knew he wouldn't find Edward, most of the time I couldn't even find him! He always came to me.

"Dad! Calm down! He's not here… I was just hot." I tried to reason.

"Bella, it's November! The whole house is freezing!" he ignored me still looking. He opened my dresser droors , I wasn't sure what he was expecting to find in there, a two foot Edward? So I unknowingly let out a little giggle. He only became furious.

"Bella, what is going on with you?"

"Dad-"

"Bella are you having _sex_ with that boy?"

I was completely embarrassed now!

"Dad! No of coarse not! Dad… will you stop? He's not here, I told you … I was hot."

"Okay Bells."

The look on his face was heart breaking. All the sad puppy faces in the world would not compare to this. I wanted him to understand, to know how I felt. But it would be too complicated for him, so once again, I left him in the dark. Charlie sauntered out of my room and closed the door, only peeking once to see if I was still looking at him or not. Then he left, and it was silent.

I looked about the room for a moment, soaking everything that just happened in, and took a deep much needed breath. I shut my eyes for a second, and then opened them, expecting Edward to be there, peering at me from under his lashes, the look that made my heart flip. But when I opened my eyes, he was not there.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I ran to my window, flinging it open, only to see the twilight sky.

"Edward?" I whispered again, feeling a pang of annoyance that he was not there.

I heard soft, musical laughter behind me, and spun around to see my own personal god like statue.

"hey!" I'm sure he heard the annoyance in my voice, because he was instantly in front on me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry my love, but I love it when you are angry." he sighed into my neck and then began kissing it. I then purposely opened my shirt I had been holding closed, and dropped it to the ground. He looked at me suddenly, pained and confused. Soon a crooked smile dashed across his face, and growled playfully. I backed up, knowing what would happen.

"Edward no." it sounded more like I was addressing a dog more than the love of my life.

He winked at me, then threw me on the bed. His shirt was still off and we went back to the comfortable position we had been in before.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"maybe we could." I knew pressing that subject of the whole "change me" thing would arouse his anger, but I didn't care. Instead of anger though, I saw longing dancing in his eyes. He let out a little sigh and hugged me tighter.


	2. The talk

The Talk

I steadily awoke, realizing that it was morning, and looked at my alarm clock. It was nine a.m.

_Yes! It's Saturday! Now I can spend the whole day with Edward…_

Without realizing I tore my gaze away from my alarm clock, searching for Edward. He was not in my room.

_That's weird._

"Edward?" I asked in the silence, there was no answer.

_Maybe he went hunting._

Ever so reluctantly, I heaved myself out of the tangled sheets of my bed, and ran into the bathroom, toiletries in hand. I quickly glanced in the mirror to see an excited me staring back. Lately everything had been going so smoothly with Edward, if only I could get him to change me. I slowly reached behind the shower curtain, and turned on the scolding hot water for a much needed shower. I stepped in and let heat of the water make my skin burn and tingle. My muscles began to relax with every new bead of water that sank into my skin. I didn't even realize I had been standing there long, with the water running over my body, until I began to prune. I quickly washed and stepped out into the sauna which was the bathroom. Steam clouded the mirror, so I began writing random things on it.

"Bella loves Edward"

"Bella and Edward forever"

The mirror read. I frowned at the last one I wrote. How were we going to be together forever if he didn't change me? I knew I shouldn't worry too much about it though, because eventually, I would be changed. I know this for a fact, because I knew Alice saw it. And I would never bet against Alice.

After I was done contemplating my demise, I hurriedly blow dried my hair and threw on some clothes. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear, If Edward was coming back then I wanted to look good for him, if not, I wanted to be comfy! So I decided on a tee shirt and my favorite pair of jeans.

"Where are you Edward?" I wondered aloud. It wasn't typical for him to be away from me, after what happened with James, he had been even more protective over me. He usually stayed with me until I woke up. Or at least he would _tell_ me if he was leaving. But I decided it wasn't important, that he would be back any moment.

So I plopped down on my bed and pulled out the books I had gotten at the school library yesterday. Interview With a Vampire, Pandora, The Vampire Lestat, Queen of the Damned, I read over each book cover carefully. It was no secret to Edward that I had lately become interested in Vampire books, he had actually found it amusing, and apparently so did Charlie. Never the less, I reached out and grabbed one the books spread out on my bed, it was Queen of the Damned. It was a obscenely large book, but I finished quickly, it only took me an hour and a half. I knew I would like the book, because I had already seen the movie a couple years before, thinking it was a period piece film. But to my surprise I loved it! Everything about the movie had me enthralled and wanting to know more about Vampires. Plus the lives of some of the Vampires were so…cryptic. I had always found Lestat's life most interesting of all.

Laying on my bed with Anne Rice books spread around me, I thought aloud " I wish Lestat were real."

There was a musical chuckle coming from the corner of my room. I knew it was Edward, and sat up on my elbows to look at him. He gazed back for a moment, a famous crooked smile played across his face. I felt my heart rate go up and heat in my cheeks rise.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around?" he was trying to suppress laughter while hiding the hint of sadness and agitation in his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, were you spying on me? How come you weren't here when I woke up?" I asked, my voice brimming with curiosity. I wasn't annoyed like I thought I would be, with him spying on me and all. I actually thought it was sweet, in a stalkerish kind of way.

"No I was not spying on you, silly Bella. I just happened to walk in on your last thought. And I'm very sorry I was not there this morning. I thought it would be a good idea for me to go hunting with Jasper, he's been having a rough time lately. I'm sorry if I worried you, my love."

All I could say was "Oh. It's okay." how could I be mad at him after that long heartfelt speech?

"now what were you saying? Ah, yes, ' I wish Lestat were real'?" he peeked at me under his long lashes and I nearly fainted.

"Bella?"

"oh yeah, no, you know, Lestat? From the Anne Rice novels?" there was a hint of a shake in my voice.

Edward's slightly lighter honey topaz eyes searched mine for a long withdrawn moment, and then his lips twitched down into a frown, probably realizing what book I was referring to.

"I don't like you reading those books." he stated sharply. He was fuming angry now, his brow wrinkled in frustration, his mouth in an even deeper frown than it had been in before.

I was dazzled my the anguish in his eyes, and confused at what he just said.

"But why?" was all I could muster. I was angry now, at his sharp tone. Plus I really hate it when people tell me I can't do something.

He gave out a frustrated sigh, ancient sadness filled his eyes as he said, "Bella, those books are not…." he was struggling with his words now, trying to find a way to put it perfectly, "suitable.. For you. I just don't want you reading about blood thirsty Vampires, killing humans every chance they get. It's not healthy… for us, I mean." his voice was full of concern as he slowly exaggerated his steps toward me, now holding me with his hands on my shoulders. The coolness of his skin made my body quiver before I could stop it. The smell of his scent filled my airways. I struggled to concentrate.

With all the love in my voice that I could conjure I sweetly said, "Edward, I love you. But, I'm going to read what I want to read." I gave him a peck on the cheek and grinned as he let out a sigh of defeat.

Then, so silently I wasn't sure he said it, he whispered, "Lestat is real."

I looked up at him with excitement and curiosity, "WHAT?" I involuntarily squealed.

Edward just shook his head, and tackled me onto the bed. He purposely dazzled me, looking deep into my eyes. We were laying on my bed now, face to face, on our sides, with our feet tangled together. His porcelain hand began tracing along my collar bone, and swiftly up to my jaw were his fingers lightly caressed my lips.

"Does it matter?" he finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I rasped, still completely dazzled.

"Does it matter to you…that much… if he is real?" his eyes were concerned again, but filled with love.

" I don't know. I mean, I would like to meet him. I think he led an amazing life. Is that so bad?"

His expression gave me the answer. Yes it was.

"Bella, you need to understand something. He is not the … character that you have come to know and like in your books. Anne Rice put a lot of fiction in the books that he was in. Not all of what he did in the stories were true…and there is much more that she left out. He is very different…he's dangerous. And he still drinks humans."

Great. I had forgotten that he wasn't a "vegetarian."

But I had one question that was burning to get lose, "are the rest of the characters real?" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

He surprised me by laughing, "no love, just him."

"Well then, it doesn't matter if he's real or not." I lied. I was so curious. But I knew Edward would never let me see him. So I would just have to forget about it… for now.

"So, did you miss me today?" he smiled at my change of subject. I stared at his toothy grin for a moment before he let it drop, noticing my gaze at his mouth.

"Yes, in fact I did." he let out another astonishingly loud musical laugh, "actually that's why I'm here. I suppose Jasper thought I was whining too much, so he let me leave him early."

"I hope he's okay by himself" I thought aloud, full of concern for my newfound brother figure.

Another little chuckle escaped Edwards cool lips, sending a rush of his breath on my neck, which he was now kissing by the way. "I think he can handle it." He tilted his head up to see my face full of concern, bronze hair falling out of it's perfect structure to lay across his marble forehead.

Frightening me, using his inhuman speed, he was sitting in front of me, legs crossed. Seriousness flooded his face.

"So has Charlie given you the sex talk yet?"

That one completely caught me off guard. "what?" heat flooded my cheeks, I couldn't believe what he was asking me. "um…Edward… I already...er...know how to have sex…" If I was embarrassed when my face flushed, it was a total different kind of embarrassment when my voice noticeably cracked on the word "sex". There was no use hiding my face with my hands so I decided it best to duck my whole head down.

I heard a quick snort and suppressed laughter coming from Edward. He casually lifted his ice cold hand to my chin to lift up my head. Our gaze met and electricity flowed through me.

"Bella, that's not what I meant… I mean that after last night, Charlie was planning to have a talk with you … about us. Do you understand what I mean?" his lips twitched up into a tiny smile showing me it was okay.

"But how-"

He grinned and tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"oh right."

"I'm sorry, I thought he would have done it this morning… I didn't mean to embarrass you." a grand smile played across his lips "but at least that's one thing I don't have to explain to you."

"Edward!" I playfully screamed.

I glanced at my clock. It was already six thirty, Charlie would be home soon.

"Edward, Charlie will be here soon." I stated with hesitation. I was never really comfortable talking to my dad about that stuff, and I couldn't conceive of him actually going through with his…talk. My mouth began to dry with nervousness.

Edward noticed my sudden mood change and pulled me close, whispering reassurances in my ear.

"alright love, I should leave you to prepare…unless you want me to stay with you and Charlie?" his eyebrows were raised playfully. I glared at him half heartedly. "no, I should be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And he was gone. Just then I heard the front door swoosh open, and eerie footsteps come inside.

_Okay, you can do this Bella _

"Bells?" Charlie questioned.

I met him at the foot of the stairs. "Hi dad."

_Here we go._


	3. Edward can't

My hands were shaking, my breath was short, and all the saliva in my mouth seemed to dry in an instant.

_Why am I so nervous?_

I stared down at Charlie with his uniform on, and more wrinkles on his face than I remembered. We walked to the kitchen table in silence, both of us knowing what was about to be said. Twenty minutes passed by, with the fog of our future conversation looming over our heads. After we were finished eating our dinner, Charlie stepped in the break the silence.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" I had answered too quickly, with a bit of frustration in my tone. I saw Charlie's face take on a whole different emotion that I was not used to seeing on his tired face. It was an expression of concern and unwavering authority. He gave me a long hard stare, not sure of how to start, and folded his rough hands together in a pile.

_Oh god._

I had been holding my breath, waiting for the tirade to begin, when I suddenly felt light headed and was forced to take a jagged breath of air. Studying me closely, Charlie finally spoke.

"Bella…I would like to talk about you and Edward…and your relationship with him…"

"Okay." my voice was involuntarily raspy, so I cleared my throat.

"Well, Bella… I know that you really like this Cullen boy, and I've noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with him lately…"

"and…" I beckoned him to go on.

"and… I just don't want you two moving too fast…"

"Dad-"

"no Bella, let me finish. I know how young boys think, especially these kinds of boys. Edward is a good looking guy, and I'm sure he's more experienced than he lets on. And I'm sure he's told you everything in the book…about how he won't push you… but I _know _how boys think Bella, I was one of them. All these guys only have one thing of their mind… hormones racing…Bella do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I was trying so hard to suppress my laughter, but unsuccessfully let out a slight giggle. Charlie looked up from his hands then, that he had intently been staring at through his little speech, and gave me a small glare.

"Bella, I'm talking about…making love…sex."

That pushed me over the edge. I was full on cackling now, my head in my hands trying to get a hold of myself. When I finally calmed down, I took a deep breath, letting the red in my cheeks dissolve, and said in all seriousness,

"Dad… believe me…Edward and I…" he didn't let me finish.

"You already had sex! I'm going to kill him!" the wrinkles in his face seemed to grow and stretch revealing the monster that was Charlie's anger.

"NO!" I said quickly.

I said the first thing that came to mind… and it was completely true.

"We can't!"

"What?" Charlie's expression changed from furious to utterly confused in a matter of seconds. Rouge flooded back on my once normal cheeks.

_Oh crap. Why did I say that? How can I fix this so he will understand? _

I was frantic and quite frankly didn't know what the hell I was saying. All I knew is that I had to make Charlie not want to kill Edward… and explain to him why we can't.

"Uh… dad …" I was panicking for words.

_Say something, anything!_

"dad, Edward has this problem! Uh…er… he can't… I mean, he _can't_."

"oh…" Charlie sighed, realizing what I was trying to say. He seemed to be relieved, therefore slouching in his chair in a more comfortable position, like a dishonest school-boy. Then his brow furrowed,

"But he's so young." he seemed to ponder.

"uh… yeah, something his birth parents did to him I guess…" the words spilled out of my mouth.

A look of confusion swept his face, but diminished almost instantly when he remembered something. "hey the game's on!" He nearly knocked his chair over in excitement as he ran over to the television and plopped down on the couch.

I sighed, releasing the stress and anxiety of our conversation loose, and began to walk cautiously up the stairs to the safe haven of my room. I cracked open the door, and quickly peeked inside to see if Edward was there waiting for me to return. And to my surprise, he was, sitting quite contently on the edge of my bed, staring aimlessly out the window into the orange hazed sky. When I tip toed in, he turned around to produce gigantic grin. I took a step towards him, silence loomed in the air, except for a small distinctive growl.

In a flash I was in his iron arms, sitting in his lap on my bed. He knew I was extremely embarrassed at what I had said to Charlie, but still couldn't help himself. His eyes glowed with amusement, his lips in a tight smile, his hair messily falling over his forehead.

"So…you think I can't, do you?" rumbles of soft laughter escaped from his lips.

"Edward" just saying his name reminded me of what I had said. I tilted my head down as I said in an exaggerated whimper, "I'm so sorry."

He only laughed harder, his whole body shaking, as he gasped for unneeded air. He then flipped me over onto my back, him laying on top of me, his thumb rubbing the heat in my cheek.

"Because, I assure you, that I can." he gently let his head fall to my collar bone, brushing his icy lips against it, and trailing up to my jaw, planting kisses here and there, until he reached my mouth. He lifted his head up to cast me a loving gaze, when I took his face in my hands and lowered him to my ready, passionate lips. I kissed him hard, knowing it would send him over the inevitable edge our relationship had become. I felt his body stiffen as I embraced his body closer, crushing it into mine. I let out a sigh as I parted my lips, and planted them on the stone figure that he had become. I knew he was trying to resist the smell of my blood, and one more of my moves would make it that much harder for him not to. I knew what I was doing and I was ready. I had thought about it long and hard, and every time I weighed the pros and cons, my answer always came out the same. I want to be like Edward, I want to be _with_ Edward until the end of eternity.

Faster than my eyes could adjust, he was off me, on the other side of the room. I heard growls of frustration and hurt. He had his back toward me, but I could tell he was sobbing waterless tears. It took only a moment for his mood to swing. Abruptly he was in front on me, standing cautiously a short distance from the bed. He was scowling at me from under his lashes, an evil stare I had only seen once before…aimed at James. And then his words flowed so swiftly, I tried hard to keep up.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking! Do you know what I could have done to you just now! I could have _killed _you! I could have robbed you of your sweet life! I almost did Bella! I almost couldn't stop…" he was shaking again, but not from sadness this time, from pure and utter fury.

"Edward, I know!" I screamed at him, wanting him to understand how obsessed and in love with him I am.

He gazed at me now, all hatred dissipated, only now with love, and hurt.

"Damn it Edward. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I would trade everything that I have in this world, if it would mean one more second with you," I threw myself on my stomach, burying my head into my arms, weeping tears that I had built up for this moment. "you are the only thing I have worth living for. If I were without you, if you left me… I would kill myself. You are the only thing in my life that matters. I want to be with you…forever. Not just until I die someday…forever!"

Gasping for air and shaking with anger, I glanced at him, hoping he would understand… and he did.

"do it Edward. Change me, for us."

"Bella, I don't think, I can't … no"

Now was my chance, he was on the fence with his decision, if I was going to win this argument, it had to be now.

"Edward, I want to be able to touch you." I reached out to him, grazing my fingers against his hand. He was suddenly at my side, rubbing circles on my back. His lips twitched into a tiny frown.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life." I stated with confidence.

He pressed out a tiny sigh of defeat.

"Okay."


	4. Strangely interesting

Disclaimer: yada yada yada, I don't own Twilight. But I wish I did.

Slants of bittersweet sunlight stretched their way from the window to my eyes, blinding me as I awoke. I groaned in pain as my retinas were being burned. I heard a soft chuckle to the side of me, and turned to focus on a miraculously beautiful shimmering Edward swaying back and forth in his rocking chair. I groaned again, flopping aimlessly in my covers, trying to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep again. I was unsuccessful. Without thinking twice, I fluidly ran over to sit on Edwards lap, twisting my fingers in his hair, watching even the tiny strands glitter and glow in the natural light. He peered down at me with curiosity, then changed to the soft look of content that made me oh so happy.

After what I thought was hours of rocking back and forth, holding each other in an affectionate embrace, me still twisting and twirling my adventurous fingers in his hair, him tracing every contour of my face, I broke the sanctuary of our embrace and straddled him. A playful look of surprise and wonder captured his porcelain features, as a low growl vibrated in his throat. His eyes searched mine for the answer to my random movements. The only answer I gave was a delicate kiss on his questioning brow. Then I pulled back to once again look in to his honey mirrored windows to his soul.

"so…" I prodded.

"so…?" he looked completely confused as to my actions. It was almost fun, confusing him, he always gave that look of "what did I do now?". I let myself giggle at the thought, which only confused him more, but now he was getting frustrated at my lack of words.

"please tell me what your thinking." he begged .

"I was thinking…when?"

His eyes glanced back and forth for a moment, must be the wheels turning in his head.

"wha-?" I cut him off.

"When are you going to change me?" I clarified. His expression was sorrowed and serious now, contemplating on how to answer.

"Bella… I don't like discussing on when I'm going to kill you." was all he said.

"But you said-"

"Yes, and I will…" a smile swept his lips, " I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by being a liar, now would I?."

In an instant, a mood swing back to somber. " I just want you to be prepared first. And I think… I need a little more time with you…how you are now."

I blushed deeply, realizing what he had meant. I had never thought of how painful it would be for him to watch me become a completely different person than what I am, in a matter of speaking.

He shattered my thoughts with a booming laugh that almost sent me flying backwards off of his lap.

My iridescent blush becoming deeper by the second.

"You see, this is what I'll miss…your heat, your glow, your life essence." he stated thoughtfully.

"In other words, your going to miss embarrassing me all the time!" I slurred sarcastically.

It took a moment before he said anything, through bout of laughter he said, "Precisely!"

I scowled at him and continued, "Back to the subject soldier."

"yes ma'm!" he gave a perfectly straight solute.

"Edward!" I whined, giving him my notorious pout.

"alright, alright…how about winter break? That way you can get used to your new senses and… needs."

"Perfect!" I glowed with excitement and apprehension at the mere thought of finally being changed. Edward noticed my new found enthusiasm, and twitched into a immaculate smile, but it did not reach his eyes. I was about to question this when he spoke first.

"Bella, I need to get going."

I frowned and hugged him tightly, cuffing my hands around his waist.

"Why?" I didn't want him to leave, but I had the feeling that he couldn't be persuaded.

He heaved a unnecessary sigh and pushed a curl behind my ear, his cold fingers lingering in my hair, falling to my neck, I felt his intent stare at the blue vein pulsing beneath my pasty skin.

His expression was sorrowful and displeased as he admitted, "I'm hungry."

This startled me at first, he had never told me when he was hungry, I only had to guess my the blackness of his eyes, but they were grave and truthful as he spoke.

I plastered on a smile, swung myself off of him to stand, and motioned my hand for him to leave, almost in a bow. He lifted his brow in amusement, and turned to exit. But the second he turned his back I yelled,

"Go get 'em boy!" and smacked his marble derriere.

He turned around slowly, shock painted on his face. And in an instant he had me pinned against the wall, his hands holding mine above my head, our bodies crushed together. A low growl ripped at his throat as he kissed me hard, parting his lips, and then vanished.

I was alone then, standing around in my room, not sure of what to do. I hurriedly got showered and dressed and returned to the spot I had been standing, still as confused as before. I glanced about, looking for anything interesting to bide my time until Edward returned. My eager eyes cast their sight on another book I had gotten from the library. _Interview with a Vampire. _I didn't care that I was reading the series backwards, in fact, it made them more interesting to me. I skimmed through the pages, realizing I had picked yet another book in which Lestat starred in. As soon as I knew he was in the novel, I finished it in no time at all.

I found it so…interesting, what Lestat went though in his existence. He seemed arrogant, yes, but amazingly charming. It was horrible how he lost Louie, his friend, but then I wondered if that was a work of fiction or not. Edward had said that Lestat was indeed real, but not all the events in his life and people were factual throughout the novels.

I imagined him, his statue like features…dark blonde curly hair, his velvet voice with a slight French accent.

"I _want_ to meet you." I said to the empty silence of the warm, comforting room.

"I wish I could meet you." I whispered. I wasn't sure why I had such strong feelings for someone I had never met. Feelings of interest and curiosity so strong and crushing I could barely take my jagged breaths.

Suddenly I felt weak and frail. I was suffocating, but there was nothing to choke on. Immediately I gasped for air, but being unsuccessful, my world went dark.

I felt as if I was under water, the weight of it crushing my feeble body with all it's force. I extended my hand upwards, towards the choppy surface, searching for something to pull me out. And then there was a hand. It gently glided through the piercing liquid to grasp mine and set me free.

"Bella?" I was shaking…hard. No wait, someone was shaking me. My eye lids fluttered open and focused on the figure grasping my shoulders. It was Alice.

"oh my god Bella, you look like death!" her voice cracked with concern. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"oh… sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I sat up dazed, automatically my hand clutched my head that was still spinning.

"Where's Edward?" I stated, confused.

"He's at home with Carlisle." she eyed me curiously, somewhat shocked at the expression on my face.

"Why-?"

"He didn't tell you?" she was blatantly shocked now, which made me more nervous. I'm sure she had assumed by my confused look that Edward had lied about where he was going.

"Oh. Um, I had a vision Bella. Someone very…powerful is coming."

_Why didn't he tell me?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3_

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was kind of short, and dragging (writer's block)! there's still a lot of stuff I need to work out in the plot, but never the less, I hope you enjoy it!


	5. HIM

"Who?" I gave her a questioning glare.

"I'm not exactly sure…but I could feel his presence…power illuminating off of him. It's very strange, I have never felt anything like this before, especially coming from a Vampire." she gazed at the bed spread, lost in her own thoughts.

"What should I do? Is Edward coming back for me? Does it drink humans?" frantic now, I gripped her by the shoulders, snapping her attention back on me.

"Bella, calm down. I think the safest thing to do here is bring you back to my house…and then we can worry about what to do next." she had a calmness to her tone that left a haze of relief on my worried brain, but her eyes melted with terror.

"Okay, lets go then…let me just go leave a note for Charlie." I bounded down the stairs, only tripping once, and came abruptly to a stop when I reached the refrigerator. I searched for a piece of paper, when found, I clutched the pen tightly as I wrote:

_Dad,_

_I'm going over to the Cullen's for dinner,_

_I might spend the night, so don't worry if I'm not home._

_I left a casserole for you in the fridge so you don't have to_

_eat one of your disgusting frozen dinners._

_Love You,_

_Bella _

"Ready?" I turned to see Alice already in the front doorway, giving me a quizzical look.

I gazed at her for a moment, wondering why she was holding her arms out for me to rest in.

"You drove?" I asked hopefully. She only shook her head with a negative. My heart started to pound, heat rose in my cheeks, and dizziness swept my limbs. I _hate_ running.

As I wobbly strode towards Alice, her face grew more and more amused at my antics. A small giggle escaped from her glittering stone lips as I was lifted in her arms, cradled like a new born.

I closed my eyes and dug my face into her shirt, taking in the scent, trying to steady my sputtering heart. And then we were still. I peered up to look at Alice's exhilarated face, giving her a tiny smile of thanks as she gently set me down.

We walked through the door of the Cullen household, the atmosphere solemn and almost…hostile. We sauntered into the living room where the whole Cullen family were talking. I followed Alice in, the conversation hushing to a whisper. All at once they looked at me, concern washed over their radiant angel faces.

_Angels shouldn't look so sad. _

All except Rosalie, an evil smirk tugged at her pale, glossed lips.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle suggested, trying desperately to change the dark air of the room, for my sake, I thought.

"Are you feeling well dear? You look so pale…" that was Esme, her motherly charm and concerned tone filled my ears.

"Ye-" my voice cracked, my throat burned on the exterior, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I finished politely, embarrassed at my childish tone.

"You look…" Emmet trailed off, searching for words to fit my description. I finished for him.

"Like death?"

"uh, yeah…"

my lips twitched into a small smile, that suddenly reached across my face, roaring laughter escaping from my throat. I could barely contain my self, I closed my mouth in an attempt to stop, but it just kept flowing from me like an unruly river.

I stifled it for only a moment, to get my explanation out, so they didn't think I had gone insane. Although by the looks I was getting from everyone, I'm not sure it would help.

"t…the..then .. I look …like you!" bouts of trader laughs still escaping my iron clad lips. Still looks of confusion, and concern. Yes, I'm quite sure they all thought I had gone off my rocker.

"b…because.. Your all dead!" once I said it, I realized that it was not funny at all, very stupid actually, but laughter still came. It was so boisterous, and sharp, even to my own ears. I was gasping for air, trying to get a hold of myself, when a blanket of darkness swept over my tired body. I heard the loud thump of my own body hit Edward's iron arms as I tumbled forward to fall. sleep came fast.

_The hand gently glided through the liquid and grasped my own. I floated effortlessly out of the water, and on to a dry, heat drenched beach. I leaned back onto the ground, millions of sand particles stuck to my clothing, not wanting to let go. I breathed in steadily, not phased by my suffocation only seconds ago. I looked up to see a pale beauty…somewhat tall…long, dark blonde curly hair….skin glittering in the sun. A crimson substance stained his lustrous lips and teeth as he grinned widely. With one quick gesture, his hand was held out to me, to help me up. I firmly gripped his hand in mine, feeling the icy burn of his touch, trusting him completely. I felt as if I had known him all my life, brimming with feelings I had not known before…not love, nor lust….bewitchment. He held my gaze with his horizon blue stare. He lifted me up with no hesitation, and stood before me, as still as a Greek statue, and as beautiful. His hand trailed up my neck, his fingers stopping at the throbbing vein in my throat. And then his cool hand engulfed it, suffocating me once more, still the same crimson grin at his lips._

"Bella?" a soft whisper broke my reverie. I had to get back to _him_. I tightened my eyes, but I would not drift back to the place I was before, with the person I wanted to know.

"Bella?" louder this time. It was my Angel.

"uhhgg…hmm…" my eyes fluttered open to display Edward caressing my face with the back of his palm. Confused, I looked around at my surroundings, finding myself in Edward's room, but there was daylight.

_How long have I been asleep?_

"Edward?" I croaked. He looked down at me with love and relief in his light topaz eyes.

"Bella, my love." he cooed in a velvety smooth voice, he knew it would calm my nerves.

"Edward…what happened? How long have I been out?" I questioned a little less nervously.

His expression grew concerned and frustrated. "Three days."

I gasped. "did you change me?" I was shocked, but happy in a way. This was what I wanted after all, I just thought I would at least know about it.

"No." he stated flatly. I couldn't tell If he was angry with me or not…he looked very distant.

"Edward, why did you lie to me?" I glared at him, memories of the past flooding back.

He looked sorry, frustrated, and stressed. He grabbed my hand, and gazed at me longingly, for my understanding.

"It was dangerous Bella. If I would have said anything other than 'hunting' you would have wanted to come with me. I am sorry. I didn't like lying to you." he shyly admitted, his fingers combing through his bronze messy hair.

"I forgive you." I whispered, my fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"so this person…he came already? And left?" I asked curiously.

He hesitated, "Yes. I met with him…we had a brief…" he was searching for the right word, "discussion. And he left."

"oh." a pang of sadness drenched through me, for what reason, I did not know.

"So what's wrong with me?" I questioned, worried now. I don't think it's normal to sleep three days straight.

"Besides the obvious?" he smirked, amusement sparked in his eyes.

"watch it…" I warned playfully.

"Well, Carlisle said it was a nervous breakdown, caused by stress…" his eyes filled with sorrow. He stroked the heat in my cheeks.

"Well I'm better now." I stated reassuringly, knowing he thought it was him who caused my 'breakdown'.

I reached up to tug at a lose wave on his forehead, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, I pulled it until his face was level to mine.

"I love you, now and forever." my heart bled for him.

"I love you, for all eternity." he pledged.

He closed the gap between our waiting lips, my heart sped fast. His eager fingers trailed up my arm, over my shoulder and up my neck, he stiffened. He pulled away quickly, looking into my eyes.

His voice was a panic "Bella who did this to you?"

"what?" I said, confused as to his actions.

"Bella, tell me right _now_!" blood rising in his pale face.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted, shocked and hurt.

He raced over to his desk and pulled out something with a wooden square handle. It was a mirror.

He grimaced as he raised it to my face and gently pulled back my hair with his loving hands.

I glanced at it, not knowing what he was talking about, he bent my head to the side, so I could fully see my extremities of the situation.

An outline of a slender hand was traced by fresh bruises along the entire length of my throat.


	6. The Dream

I stared back at the reflection of myself in the mirror. Resentfully , I stretched my hand up from where it had rested on my lap, to the red and blue outline of the long fingers embedded in my skin. I lowered my fingers in disbelief, grazing it across the outline, wincing in pain. I looked up to find Edwards intent stare at the print on my neck. Reluctantly, his eyes met mine, flashes of anger and pain were behind those loving eyes.

"Bella." he said behind gritted teeth, "your sure you don't know who did this to you? You can tell me _anything_…you know that right?"

"I know Edward…" I was searching for something, any answer I could tell him, to ease his troubled mind. Two words fumbled out of my mouth.

"The dream." I said, reliving the unforgettable moments.

"what dream?" worry and curiosity flooded his perfect face, I could tell he was skeptical. But instead of dismissing the idea all together, he gently placed my hand in his and said, "tell me about it."

I cleared my throat, trying to clear my scattered thoughts as well. And began, "Well…I had this dream…but it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so _real_." I pondered for a moment, not caring if Edward was getting frustrated by my lack of words. I decided not to torture him any longer, and began a second time, knowing exactly what I would say.

" I was suffocating, in water… I was slowly drowning…in a lake, I think. I was about to give up, let the water fill my lungs, when I hand glided through the water. Uh, he helped me out… and then he started choking me. But I wasn't afraid… I was…content, because _he_ was there."

I spared Edward the details of how beautiful this deadly stranger was, and my unfaltering attraction to him, how I still longed to be with him even as I am awake. Why make him more upset than he already was?

Edward held my hand for a moment longer…and then dropped it, gazing helplessly into my eyes. I knew he was trying to say something. He grew still, not breaking our gaze, stood up and sauntered to the other side of his bedroom. He stuttered, more frightened than nervous I think.

"w…What did he look like?" he asked somberly, like he already knew the answer, but all the while still searching for one in my eyes. I couldn't help the spark of excitement that shone through my eyes at the moment he asked, I tried to hide it, but he saw.

"uh, he was tall…I think. Maybe your height. He had longish, dark blonde curly hair. Clear blue eyes…like a mirror." I choked on my words, as I got the last sentence out, "he had a huge grin…stained with blood." and then a sentence escaped my lips in a whisper I would regret. "he was beautiful."

Edward's eyes never left mine as deep seeded fury, disbelief, and horror hooded the honey topaz windows.

Then all I could see was pain in those eyes, ancient pain.

"I believe you." he whispered.

I hadn't realized what I had said until I thought about it once more. I touched my neck in fury and aching pain.

I gasped in disbelief, now coming to my senses, as though I had been in a trance before, still in a lost dream. I began to panic.

"he was choking me… and I didn't even _do _anything! I just stood there! I was letting him kill me! What is wrong with me?" I slapped my hands across my cheeks, trying to hide the heat and tears that flowed freely.

"What is _wrong _with me?" I repeated in child like, scared voice.

Hearing this, Edward was instantly at my side, stoking my hair to soothe my frustration. He easily lowered himself beside me, now sitting on his couch. I swiftly lifted my hands off my blushing face to look at his, searching for comfort. He cupped his hand to my cheek, and stared at me lovingly, I did the same. His other hand lifted to take mine, and placed my hand on his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling my warmth. He slowly opened his eyes, our hands on each other's faces, and spoke clearly and honestly, from his dead heart.

"There is absolutely _nothing _wrong with you. You are perfect Isabella Swan."

"Then why didn't I stop him?" I thought aloud. I knew the answer to my question before Edward could get a word in. "because I trust him." I said hopelessly.

Edward suddenly dropped his hand and heaved a heavy sigh. He abruptly stood, facing his window, gazing out meaninglessly, his back toward me. I knew he was nervous about something. I looked down at my intertwining fingers on my lap. I was squeezing them so tightly from nervousness and anger, that they were now blue. Trickles of life spread through them as I un winded them in the deafening silence that fell upon the room. Edward broke it.

"why…do you think…you trust this…person in your dreams?" all emotion had drained from his voice.

"I'm not sure…it was…like, everything that I ever felt for you…was now in him?"

_Did that even make any sense? _

Edward's shoulders shook in frustration, he turned to me with a pained expression.

"he's using his gifts on you." he finally released through a clenched jaw.

My eyes widened in astonishment. "he's a Vampire?" as though I didn't already know the answer.

_His blood stained lips…_

"yes."

All anger drained from me in a moment, the only emotion left was fear. Pure fear.

"Edward?" he recognized the horror in my voice, but didn't move an inch.

"Bella…some Vampires can have more than one gift. Some can make you…feel things, like Jasper, but some can…take your feelings for one person, and unleash them on another. And sometimes, they can manifest themselves into your dreams."

His back still turned on me, he lowered his head to his hands, and rubbed his temples.

"your sure this person…Vampire…in my dreams is real?" I croaked.

He inched around unleashing the power of his eyes on me, his lips curled down into a frown. He stepped towards me, then stopped, now kneeling on his knees, level to my horror stricken face. His face shone like millions of diamonds shimmering in the sun. His eyes reflected sorrow.

"yes." he whispered, then hesitated, "I know him, his name is Lestat."

I bit my lip with curiosity.


	7. Lestat

I stared back into Edward's honest and worried gaze. Lestat was here… and I had a feeling that he was beckoning me to come to him. But I didn't dare tell Edward, not now anyways.

"Why didn't Alice see him coming?" I demanded, although, not with as much authority as I had hoped.

His brow crinkled in frustration, " I'm not sure. This has never happened before…another vampire being here…unnoticed."

He uncomfortably shifted his gaze to the now swollen, black and blue print of Lestat's slender hand on my throat. I took his chin in my hand to lift his gaze, now looking into my eyes, his skin like an icy burn on my hand.

"I'm okay." I reassured.

And then he did something I have only seen him do once before. He was sobbing dry tears, choking on his manic breaths, laying his head in my lap. My arms instinctively circled around his head, hugging it to my chest. I whispered loving words into his ears, to ease his thoughts and calm him down. His hands on my arms now, holding them tight as if I were trying to run somewhere. After a few more gasps and almost in audible moans, his face was level to mine. His eyes were puffy, but no ruminants of tear streaks obstructed his perfect face. He looked almost angelic now…my sad vampire angel.

"Bella, you don't understand." he began, choking out the last sobs, " he is exactly like James, once he knows what he wants, he will do anything to get it. And what he wants…" horror and bewilderment twisting his features, "is you."

My voice came out calm and unshaken " I won't let him have me. I belong to you, always."

With this Edward pulled me closer, now we were laying on his couch, face to face. I breathed in the short breath he let escape his lips, and forgot there was even another world out there. All that mattered to me was Edward.

_But…Lestat…. _

I forced the thought out of my head. I didn't really love Lestat, he was just using his gift on me, influencing me. How could I love a stranger? I cringed at the thought, and Edward noticed.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned, worried.

"I was thinking about you, and how we are going to be together forever." that seemed to satisfy him, the lie stuck in my throat.

We lay like that for what seemed like eternity, gazing into each others eyes, hands laced together in a love embrace. I broke the silence.

"Edward… how did Lestat know I was here?" the mention of his name brought back the worried crinkle to his brow.

"you were thinking of Lestat?" he was hurt.

"No, I just wondered… I thought he lived in France. Why would he come to Forks?" curiosity flooded my thoughts.

Edward looked angry, pained, but answered my question.

"You willed him here."

"What?" I asked, a little too loud and an octave higher than my normal voice.

"You called to him…when you were thinking of him. And he responded." he let out a frustrated sigh.

I sat up, confused, shaking my head in bewilderment.

_I brought this upon myself?_

"But how-" I tried to argue.

"he told me."

"WHAT!" I screamed, angry and jealous at the same time, "you were with him? When?" I interrogated. The fire of anger and pain that he had lied to me again, creeping into my veins.

"It was when you thought I went hunting. I met with him because Alice saw someone was coming, someone with power. I asked him why he was here, and he said that 'someone called to me'. I instantly thought of you and your silly vampire books, your thoughts running amuck, so I told him that he should stay away from here, If he wanted to live. And he left, I watched him leave! Later I asked Alice if it was safe, if he was actually gone, but he must have deceived her. Because she had the vision of him leaving, and no longer felt his power…." he sighed, exasperated from his speech, "I wanted to tell you…I'm so sorry."

All that anger melted away to pity, for my Edward. Always looking out for me, constantly worrying. If he was human, I'm sure he would have had a heart attack my now.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and let a sigh pass through my lips. The warmth of the tears now running down my face made me self conscious, and I blushed deeply. Edward trailed the tear streaks with kisses, once I thought I saw him lick my tears off his lips.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…I didn't know, I would have never read those books if I knew…" I trailed off, not wanting to say _his _name, knowing memories of my dream would engulf me.

"Of coarse you didn't know. It's not your fault Bella." his words rang pure to my ears. But guilt twisted his face, and fury.

"It's not your fault either." I said, reasoning with him. He had to blame _himself_ for everything _I_ did wrong.

Edward only nodded. There was a slight tap on the door, and seconds later, the whole Cullen clan was in Edward's room. I shifted uncomfortably, to sit up, but Edward wrapped his cool iron arms around me and sat me on his lap.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, perky as ever. She glided over to me, and gave me a fierce hug.

"Hey kid!" Emmet said, giving me a friendly hit on the arm.

Carlisle chimed in, "Bella, you gave us quite a scare for awhile. I'm glad to see your okay."

I had almost forgotten that none of them had seen me since I passed out from my 'nervous breakdown' nearly three days ago.

"How are you dear?" Esme walked over, feeling my forehead with her palm, although her touch only made my forehead seem cooler.

"I'm fine, really." I stated, trying to be earnest. I scanned the room, studying the faces of the ones who loved me, my family. Jasper seemed a little nervous, so I gave him a little nod, indicating I was okay. He nodded back, and smiled.

Edward caught our little gesture, and smiled too, although I must say his was stunning.

"What the hell?" Emmet roared, noticing my indiscrete handprint bruise. He motioned to Carlisle, "look at Bella's neck!"

Quickly, Carlisle stepped over, lifting up the hair around my neck. His expression changed drastically to concern. He glanced over at Edward, who was now hunched over, rubbing his temples.

"Edward, what happened." he whispered quietly, sizing up the bruise on my neck.

"It was Lestat." he gave out a frustrated sigh, still rubbing his temples, thinking I suppose. Then he inhumanly snapped his head up at an impossible speed and glared at Alice.

"Alice you didn't see anything? You didn't see Lestat coming back?" his eyes piercing into hers. She only gave a deer-in-the-headlights look and said,

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry, he must have been blocking me out…" her voice trailed off in thought.

"But how? How the hell did he get in the house without us knowing?" Emmet barked. Rosalie, who had been standing in the doorway now moved to his side, rubbing his arms to calm his anger.

"He didn't," I squeaked, "he attacked me in my dreams." my voice audibly unnaturally calm.

"ouch!" I yelped, Edward jumped. Carlisle had been examining my neck, and pressed a little too hard around the fresh bruise.

_Great, now I'll have another bruise!_

Edward was running his fingers through my hair, to distract me from Carlisle.

Suddenly I remembered something….Charlie!

"Oh my god, Charlie! I've been gone for three days, he must think I'm dead in a ditch somewhere!" with my random explosion of thought, I suppose the vampires thought it was time for 'laugh at silly Bella'. Each one of them cracked a smile on their worried faces, and laughed freely.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, Carlisle called your father and explained how sick you were, and that it would be better to stay with us for the week so Carlisle could watch over you." she was a little more composed in her laughter to tell me that.

"Oh." I sighed embarrassed at my actions, warmth of the next blush flooding my cheeks. Of coarse they would let Charlie know, they take care of me so well…

A thought occurred to me.

"Edward…If Lestat can attack me in my dreams…how am I going to sleep?" I voiced with curiosity and worry, for I was already feeling my eye lids droop from all the excitement.

All eyes were on me now, simultaneously thinking, trying to answer my question. All of their heavenly faces wrinkled in concern….well except Rosalie, of coarse.

Edward grazed my face with his icy fingertips, bringing my attention to his face only. His eyes hypnotic and sad, exhausted yet wired. I could get lost in those eyes.

And then he said what the others couldn't bring themselves to.

"Bella…you can't sleep. Not until we figure out how to stop him."

"oh no…" I breathed shakily, my voice a frightened child's, "this is just like the movie!" I buried my head in my arms, taking ragged breaths, trying not to pass out.

"Bella…?" I looked up at Edward, his face amused, his eyes solemn.

"You know, that Freddy Kruger movie, where he kills everyone in their sleep!" it really did scare me, to have one of the scariest movies, one of the biggest fears of mine come true.

A tiny smile tugged at Edward's lips, as he pulled me close and held me. I remembered that everyone was still in his room, and looked up to search their faces, but they weren't there. That only made me hug Edward tighter, I felt his steady breaths of air on the top on my head, and relaxed. I was okay…I was with the one person in the world who I wanted to be with that exact moment. My muscles smoothed beneath his light touch….and I began to dose off….


	8. Properly Introduced

_The grainy sand stuck to my toes and the air was crisp and cool. My gaze was focused on the beautiful being before me. Blonde curls danced around his unmistakable features. Blood dripped silently from this lips. I stepped forward, the embodiment of confidence, until our faces were only inches apart. I longed to close the gap between our lips, to taste him. I leaned forward, to kiss my rescuer, but he raised his hand as if to stop me. I obeyed. Then ever so gently, he stroked my cheek. I had expected to see hunger in his smoldering eyes, but instead was love. I could see into his soul, and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. His hand lifted to glide his fingers through the waves of my hair. In a look as though he had made an important decision, he slightly grazed his blood stained lips against mine, sending shivers through my heart. I breathed in the delicious scent, but tasted something warm and coppery in my mouth. He pulled away to reveal a brilliant smile, showing most of his deathly teeth._

"_Bella." his soft voice hummed._

"_Bella? Bella, love, wake up! Oh god, Bella! Please…Bella." he was still smiling, his lips never parted to speak. It was not my angel's voice…it was someone else's._

_He raised his hand in a gesture, as if beckoning me to stay or to leave. _

"_I want to stay with you." my voice sincere, my heart writhing for his touch. But the voice was calling to me…it was pulling me away._

"_I love you." the angel spoke, eyes ablaze with passion. _

"_I love you too Lestat." I screamed, I was being torn from my love…to the voice._

"Bella?" the voice was loud and laced with pain. My eyes fluttered, then shot open.

_I want to go back!_

"Lestat! Lestat!" I squeaked frantically, searching for my lost love. The body holding me grew still…unnaturally still. The face staring down at me twisted in agony.

"Bella…" he whispered.

Why was this boy so familiar…he's beautiful…statuesque …his topaz eyes.

"Edward?" I breathed, relived I was free of the trance that imprisoned me.

"Oh god Bella. Are you okay? What did he do to you?" his features grim and remorseless.

I felt anger swell within me, "He didn't do anything to me!" he pulled back from our embrace.

"I'm….sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." he stated between clenched teeth.

"I'm fine. I promise." my voice cracking with fatigue, but reassuring all the while. I didn't know why I had been angry. He just wanted me safe… he would do anything for me. I love him so much.

He calmed, apparently trusting my reassurance. I pulled him closer, snuggling us on the couch. He abruptly sat up, almost knocking me over in the process.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't be comfortable, I'm afraid you will fall asleep."

I groaned.

"But I'm so tired!" I whimpered, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"too bad." he said, harshly, but caring. "I'm not going to let you sleep. Whether you want to believe it or not, Lestat will take advantage of you or kill you the next time you decide to have a little slumber."

My brain was telling me that Edward was right. Lestat would kill me if he had the chance, all he wanted was my blood. But my heart convinced me differently, Lestat _did_ love me, I could feel it.

_If only there was a way to fall back asleep without Edward knowing._

I put the thought out of my head. There was no way I could deceive Edward like that, he meant too much to me.

Edward had began staring at me as I thought, no doubt trying to analyze my thoughts, unsuccessfully of coarse. He broke the silence first, heaving a sigh, and ruffling his bronze hair with his perfect fingers.

"Come on Bella, lets go downstairs…Esme will make you some coffee." his brows linked together in frustration, he helped me up off the couch offering his stone cold hand. I took it graciously, feeling the marble beneath my skin. Once I was up, I took one step towards Edward, looking into his liquid topaz eyes, and tripped on my own foot. I was nearly one inch from the ground before I felt Edwards iron clad grip across my stomach. He picked me up in his arms, momentary amusement altering his features. I felt the inevitable heat rush to my cheeks, and my heart begin to thud in my chest. I looked up into his eyes, and melted, all thoughts of Lestat utterly vanished. Warily, I reached up my hands to his face, gripping his cheeks in the warmth of my palms. He smiled, as he always did when he had no idea what I was doing. I spoke steadily, and truthfully, letting the words soak in,

"Edward, I _promise_ I will not fall asleep again. I love you, with all of my heart. I know Lestat is using his powers against me, to try and make me love him. But I love _you_, I always will, no matter what happens." traitor tears welled up and spilled over the rims of my red puffy eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and replaced the hand back on Edward's cheek. As if sensing my frustration, he sat us back down on his comfy leather couch, and stroked my hair.

"Bella calm down," he said shakily, calming himself as well, " I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not as long as I'm alive." finishing with a triumphant grin.

I sensed his joke, no doubt a tactic to lift the sour mood, and took a deep breath, finally relaxing my heart into it's normal rhythm.

"I know." I sighed. "lets go get me some coffee." a famous crooked smile danced across his angel's face, as he swept me up in his arms once more.

"Hey, just because I'm tired, doesn't mean I can't walk!" I struggled to get out of his grip, although knowing it would be useless. I gave him a frown in desperation.

"I know…but your so cute when your angry. Your cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink." he grinned down at me in his arms.

In seconds we were at the bottom of the stairs, heading for the kitchen. I glanced into the living room, seeing the rest of the Cullen clan, and heard their hushed tones as we passed. As soon as Edward set me down at the kitchen table and turned to make the coffee, I was on my feet, striding towards the living room. I walked in, very much noticed, and the room grew silent. I looked in all their worry strewn faces, the faces of people who love me. Emmet spoke first, alleviating some tension in the room.

"hey kiddo! How're you feeling?" he crossed the room and gave me one of his giant bear hugs. I hugged him back, and answered, "I'm fine, really. A little tired though, I don't know how you guys _never_ go to sleep!"

A few light chuckles lifted the atmosphere, and Alice replied, "You'll get used to it after a while!"

I had almost forgotten after all the confusion about Lestat, that Edward was going to change me in a matter of weeks.

"Come with me dear, I'll make you some coffee." Esme got up from her seat beside Carlisle, quickly pecking him on the cheek as she did.

"oh, no that's alright, Edward's already getting me some…" frustration wrinkled my nose as I asked, "what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

Carlisle nodded to Edward as he appeared beside me, handing me a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"We were discussing exactly what we are going to do about this…Lestat situation."

I sipped at the warm substance between my hands, liquid burning it's way down my throat.

The Greek statue beside me spoke, "well whatever we are going to do, we'd better do it fast…we can't keep Bella awake like this. She needs to rest."

I looked up into Edwards frustrated gaze, took his hand, and gave it a good squeeze.

Carlisle spoke again, "Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and I will go looking for Lestat. Since he's using his powers on Bella, he should be close enough to track. Edward you, Jasper, and Alice stay with Bella. Don't let her out of your site, and whatever you do, do _not _let her fall asleep."

They got up to leave and a thought occurred, "wait! What if Lestat shows up here?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and looked at me once more, grasping my hand more firmly,

"Bella, don't worry….Jasper and I can handle him."

" I know you can Edward, I'm not worried about that…"

"then what are you fretting about love?"

"I….I don't know if I can handle _myself_…around him. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid.."

Pain swept Edward's features, reliving his pain as I cried out for Lestat.

"you won't get the chance," Alice broke in, "I'll make sure of it."

I gave her an earnest hug, and I nod towards Jasper, still sitting in the corner of the room.

"Alright then," Carlisle broke the moment, " here are two cell phones, one for Edward and Bella, one for Jasper and Alice." placing the small silver phone in my hands, his other hand on my shoulder.

"Take care Bella. Your going to have to fight your fatigue, do you understand?" I nodded, "do whatever you have to do to stay awake, until we get back."

And with a smile and nod, they were instantly gone.

I turned to Edward, no sitting down, rubbing his temples.

"I'm going upstairs to take a cold shower, it should help." I turned to go and heard Edward say,

"I'm coming with you!"

I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow directly at him, a boyish grin spread his features.

He replied, " Not into the shower, of coarse."

Minutes after walking up the stairs, I was in the shower, chilling shards of water bouncing off of my skin.

Shivers took over me as I dunked my head underneath the faucet. I could almost imagine my lips turning blue in the freezing liquid. I gave out a small giggle. Little noises of Edward toying with my hair products in the sink reminded me that I was not alone. A memory of my Lestat flew across my mind, and I was almost convinced I saw him in the reflection of the microscopic mirror in the shower. I shrugged off the feeling of being watched, and giggled again when I realized Edward was still behind the thin fabric of the shower curtain.

"I'm ready to get out now!" I echoed.

"I'll turn around." I heard him respond in almost a sad sigh.

I was greeted by a pink fluffy towel and wrapped it quickly around my body. I heard our cell phone ring downstairs.

"aren't you going to get that?" I questioned.

"Alice or Jasper will answer it." he breathed.

The phone rang five more times before Edward finally gave up.

"Alright! Apparently I'm going to have to answer it….I'll be right back."

Once he was gone, I stepped into the light of the giant mirror before me. Skin glistening with cold water, and hair dripping, I reached to touch my flushed cheek. My eyes fell to still bruised print at my neck, and when they lifted, I saw Lestat behind me. He smiled politely, and reached his hand out to me. I didn't take it, fear gripping my insides. I had an overwhelming need to go outside and breathe fresh air into my lungs. Not thinking, I quietly stepped out the front door, feeling the hard ground beneath me, laced with snow.

And then I was running into the forest, to anywhere, somewhere….although it seemed my feet were guiding me to someone. Still in the pink bath towel, snow stung my legs as I ran faster, abruptly stopping on a frozen surface, surrounded my trees. I looked down at my feet, curiosity brimming at the edges of my mind, and saw swaying water beneath the surface. I was standing on a frozen lake. Fear grew inside me.

_Why is it so quiet?_

There were no birds chirping, no footsteps of a hunting fox, or hoots of an owl. It was completely silent, until an all too familiar voice reverberated off the trees.

"Hello. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Lestat de Lioncourt." his voice hummed with a slight French accent. He was every bit as beautiful as I remembered. He reached out his hand in a shake. I took it, feeling the stone cold skin with mine.

"I'm Bella Swan." my voice reeked confidence.

"I know." his wide smile brought flips to my heart, blonde curls swirling about his face in the breeze.

_My love…_


	9. I Will Have You

I took a deep breath and looked strait into his crystal blue eyes.

"And how exactly do you know my name?"

Everything inside me was screaming for me to touch him, my fingers yearning to explore the depths of his hair, the texture of his skin, the smoothness of his hands, the sharpness of his bite…

"You know how…of course you have seen me in your dreams..." he raised his eyebrows, and all knowing glance in my direction.

My hands trembled; it took all the control I had not to leap on him, smothering him with passion filled kisses. I managed to croak out a "yes."

We proceeded to stare at each other, his eyes looking me up and down, measuring up my body. My eyes, longing and pained, yet glaring into his eyes.

I broke the deafening silence that had encroached upon us like a wet blanket.

"Why did you come Lestat?" hesitating for a moment, " I mean.. I know I 'called to you' or whatever, but I'm sure a lot of people think about you everyday. And I seriously doubt that you visit them all. So, why me?"

Lestat looked thoughtful for a moment, as if taking time to place his words together carefully, and then with one beautiful gesture, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders in frustration. He almost seemed human for that one moment…

"Your voice was stronger than all the others…you were screaming to me. I couldn't ignore it any longer. You seemed…special, and I knew once I made myself known, you would come to me eventually."

"I only came to you because you forced me! You're using your powers on me, trying to make me love you! But it won't work Lestat, I've already met my true love." I spat, coming to my senses.

"You look very delightful when your angry…your cheeks turn a very delicious shade of pink…"

"Don't even use Edward's words on me! You are nothing like him!" my temper flaring. Beneath the snow, my feet started to numb, and I knew I had to go back, but my heart wouldn't allow it, not yet.

"Edward? Ah, the boyfriend. You'll soon forget about him my love…you look cold. Why don't you come over here and warm up with me?"

my head was screaming 'no', I think I may have even said it out loud, but my numb feet betray me. I strode strait into his outstretched arms. He hugged me fiercely, crushing my chilled body against his stone cold one. I had not expected to feel warmth when I was in his arms, but there it was, radiating off of his body. Or could it be love? Either way, I was surprised…and I felt safe. I let a little sigh of happiness escape my lips, and felt Lestat's body relax even more. He gently took both of my arms in his hands, and pulled me away to gaze up upon his glorious face.

"Better?" he questioned.

"Much"

"Why don't we get you out of that wet towel into something more comfortable?"

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, dirty thoughts invading my mind. As if reading them he laughed a deep melodious chuckle, and said,

"Something that covers a little more than a fluffy pink bath towel"

"Alright…where to?" my heart bled for Lestat. He was misunderstood, that's all. Edward would see that. I wouldn't stay long, unless he wanted me to. I belonged to Lestat now, I was his and his alone. Edmund would understand….was that his name? Edmund…Eddy…Ed…hmmm. Oh well. No point on dwelling.

"I thought we'd go to my place." Lestat responded, a sly smile on his lips.

I hadn't noticed what he was wearing before, but now I did, amazed at his beauty. He wore a simple black turtle neck, dark rusty jeans, and a handsome black leather jacket. He looked like a modern day James Dean. The paleness of his skin, the faint purple huge under his eyes, looked magnificent against the darkness of his black clothing. He stretched a slender hand out towards me, and with numbness of the cold coming over by half naked body, I gladly took it if it meant I was to go someplace warm.

I slid my quavering hand into his, and at once he lifted me into his arms and started to run. The stinging of the piercing wind only lasted a few moments, and then I was filled with warmth, all over. I hadn't noticed my head buried in his chest until I had to lift my head to see where I was. Once my eyes lifted I saw Lestat was standing in the middle of a small room with crimson walls, candles lighting every corner.

"You live here?" I asked in a whimsical whisper.

"For now…do you like it?" he questioned in a smooth as butter voice, his accent irresistible. He raised a perfect brow at me, and I blushed the deepest shade of red I could muster. I looked down at my newly warmed hands and smiled in spite of myself,

"Yes, I like it very much."

Before I could get the last word out, he was in front of me, touching my still red cheeks with the back of his marble hands.

"So warm…such life." He muttered, stroking his curious fingers across my lips, brow, jaw line. Those now wildly curious fingers now fell to my collar bone, and lower to my chest, then came to rest at the top of my towel wrapped around me. His face took on a twisted feature I had seen before…lust. But who had I seen it on? Esmund? Ed…

he started to unwrap the pink mass wrapped around my frail body.

"No." I whispered.

He looked up at me hurt and astonished that I rejected him. But I couldn't let him have all of me… something nagging me in the back of my mind was telling me that I would hate myself if I did. I gently pushed him away.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. I wanted to be fully clothed as soon as possible.

"I've already bought you some clothes."

"really?" unwarranted excitement crawled into my voice.

"Of coarse. I've laid them out on our bed…right through there."

He pointed down a small narrow hallway. At the end was a room larger than living room, with an enormous bed covered in tan silk sheets. On it were black pinstriped pants, a black see through long-sleeved shirt, and a black corset with black lace and ribbons criss-crossing the front. A microscopic pair of lacy panties, and bra. Too high to walk in black boots stood on the floor below.

"um…Lestat? I'm not sure this is my style…"

"You will wear what I want you to wear."

Feeling as if stabbed in the side, I took the underwear and pants in my hands, ready to put them on, until I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Lestat lounging on the bed, hands behind his back…posing a lot like someone else used to on my bed…

"what, are you going to watch me?" sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Yes." Matter of factly stating.

"Um…I'd rather you not…if that's okay."

"Bella, let me tell you something. You will wear what I buy for you, I will watch you undress if I so please, and I _will_ have your body whenever I want! Got it?" his eyes turned a bitter shade blue…darker now, like the ocean.

hands shaking and traitor tears brimming I squeaked an "okay."

My love had yelled at me. I had displeased him. Will he punish me? What have I done…

"are you going to punish me Lestat?" fear rose in my already shaking voice.

He sneered, and waved his hand. "just get dressed my love."

I turned around, my back to him, and dropped the towel. Reaching out for the clothes, Lestat caught my hand, and held it in his. Sincerely he said, "Bella, you are beautiful."

He let go, and I dressed, all the while blushing my brains out.


	10. The Call

I awoke in the middle of the night, branches striking against the window, screaming at the storm which possessed it's limbs to sway.

"Edward!" I squeaked in panic, flinging the covers off my sweat drenched body. Where is he? Where am I?

Fingers fumbling in fear and confusion, I reached the lamp atop the bedside table and pulled the chord to release it's light. As if the light triggered my memory, everything came flooding back in an instant. How Lestat used his powers to lure me out in the forest, the dreams, his apartment. But most importantly, Edward's angel face. I had forgotten that beautiful face that I loved so much. Why had I forgotten? Lestat…

I wouldn't let him make me forget. Never again. And I would get back to my Edward….but how? Why wasn't he looking for me? Did he give up? How long have I been here?

A million thoughts clouded my mind, screaming at me all at the same time. Only one rational thought rose above all, call the Cullens.

Shakily, I reached for phone on the square little table that held the lamp. I remembered the numbers perfectly, to my joy. I dialed in a hurry. Obviously Lestat wasn't home, his powers must have a range like Edward's do….but then what was he doing? I shuddered at the thought, and pushed the numbers carved in my memory.

It rang.

On the first ring, a familiar voice pushed an aggravated "hello?" from his tense marble lips. I nearly fainted just hearing him breathe again. It was my Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered, tears already streaming down my face. Just to hear his voice again took my breath away.

"Bella? Bella?" he screamed, frightened through the phone.

Soon my whole body shook with tears, I couldn't suppress the anger and hurt any longer. Little gulps and moans escaped my fragile quavering lips, trying to speak but not finding enough strength to handle my emotions.

Finally a coherent sentence formed at my mouth, "Edward? I'm scared…don't let him hurt me Edward." my voice still hushed at a whisper.

"Oh god! Bella are you okay? Where are you? Did he touch you!" growls and tearless sobs blared out from the cordless phone in my hand.

"I'm okay for now…but Edward he's strong!" my voice rose in fear and anticipation of what was to come. What would happen if Lestat found me talking on the phone….he would suck me dry.

"Don't worry about that. Bella, listen to me, where are you?" calmed now, struggling to get useful information out of a still sobbing me.

"I…I…don't know! I don't know where he took me!" realization hit.

"Bella, listen carefully….look out the window. What do you see?"

I rose to my knees still on the bed, and reached up to a small window above Lestat's bed. I drew the curtian, but only saw darkness.

"It's too dark! It's too dark!" panic ensued, shaking me to the core. How would he find me if I didn't even know where I was?

"Bella calm down…" he said in his velvety smooth voice, knowing It would soothe my nerves.

"try one more time for me Bella, just try love…"

"Okay."

I looked out into the darkness once more, searching for something, anything to guide my love to me. And then I saw it….beneath the Silhouette of mountains was a small light in the distance…a cabin.

"Edward!" I nearly screamed, jumping up and down on the silky soft bed.

"I see mountains! And there's a cabin on one."

A pause in the phone broke my moment of happiness.

"Edward?"

"I think I know…" he paused another moment, in thought. " It's the ranger station in the woods! I'll be _right_ there Bella…"

"Wait-"

I heard rustling and an all too familiar voice outside the window. Lestat was back.

"Edward, he's here…" I cried in a hushed tone.

"Bella! I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted into the phone. I had to cover it with my palm to muffle the noise, in case Lestat could hear.

Thoughts swam in my head. I would be saved…Edward would be coming for me. Steps rushed in to the apartment, different steps...uneven, light steps…..Lestat brought someone. I heard a faint female squeak of pleasure from the living room. A drunken squeak. A drunk girl….

He was going to feed on her. Bile washed up towards my mouth, and I swallowed hard, pushing it down, finding my nerves. I whispered into the phone, now crouched behind the bed.

"Edward, he's going to eat a girl!" meaning…oh no.

"He'll be stronger Edward!"

"Bella don't worry, I can handle him…"

"Where is everyone else?" raising my whisper into a normal voice. I cursed mentally for my lack of control.

"Out looking for you…"

"Edward, you can't kill him, not by yourself…."

"Bella-"

"Don't come." I rushed out, a plan forming in my mind.

I heard a hurt sigh, and the beginning my name when Lestat spoke from in front of the bed.

"Bella, darling, what are you doing down there?"

"Lestat!" excitement rising in my body…my hands wanting to touch him.

I shoved the phone behind my back.

"oh.. I accidentally fell off the bed. Where did you go? I missed you!" sincerity ringing my words true, my feet taking me closer. A faint growl came from the phone, pulling me back. Edward was listening.

"I'm sorry love…I was out in town, catching a snack. Would you like to see?"

He led me out into the living room, his marble palm stretched across the small of my back, where a drunken teenage girl rested on the couch, passed out. He walked toward her, stalking her limp body. He lowered his hand to trace her throat, a razor sharp nail met her fair skin, blood dripping from the incision. The familiar smell of copper filled my nostrils, making my head swim. Not now…

"Oh." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to faint. My knees started to buckle.

Lestat only smiled, and in one vicious movement, sunk his teeth into her flesh, lifting her throat to his body, then pulled back seconds later to reveal a stronger, confident, blood soaked Lestat.

"Did you like what you saw?" wild with hunger, red eyes pierced my soul.

What would he do if I said no?

"yes." I managed to say convincingly.

Another, louder, helpless growl from the phone. I had to push my hand against it as hard as I could to muffle it.

"Why don't you undress." he stalked towards me.

"huh?" _oh god._

"I would like your body now." stalking seductively towards me, curls of blonde hair falling to rest on his brow. He never looked so…dangerous as he does now.

"Lestat…I think I'm going to be sick…the blood" I said, pointing my finger at the mangled carcass upon the sheik brown leather sofa.

_Please Edward….this should give you enough time to gather up everyone…_

"now." he ordered, raising his head, chin jutted forward, staring me down with those taunting ruby eyes.

"Wait, please, Lestat…you don't want me to pass out on you when we are…" my mouth physically hurt saying this, "making love…do you? Can't we go for a walk? Just a tiny walk…I know a perfect place to go…"

"Where?" he said in a closed off, aggravated tone.

"The Meadow."

_Please Edward, find me there.. _

I heard the phone click off. Edward and his family would be there waiting for us…I would be saved.

"we could make love there…It will be perfect!"

"Bella, it's storming outside. I don't want you getting sick before I change you."

A scream caught in my throat. No, this couldn't be happening.

"you didn't think I was going to leave you human, did you?" an amused chuckle bounced off the walls of warm living room…off the body of the dead girl…


	11. Desperation

Hey everybody! just to let you know, this chapter is not for the light hearted, and contains language. Don't say I didn't warn you.

disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight. but I did write this.

_Oh God._

"y…you…your going to change me?" I squealed, half excited, half scared.

"of coarse Bella. What did you think? That I would leave you _human_?" hate spewed from Lestat's luscious marble lips as he emphasized his deep hate for humanity.

"I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry…I was naive." I choked. "When?"

"Actually I was thinking…tonight. After I've ravished your body." He took a step closer, the thump of this footstep reverberated in my ears. His eyes shone ruby, wild desperation and hunger only a vicious predator could posses. Blood from the left over snack, trickled from the corner of his lip, down his chin, landing on the purity of the white carpet. I soon realized, that there is no hope for me. I would forever be under Lestat's spell, bound by the force of his will, as long as he wanted me, which he made clear, was forever. He was to change me, I was to be bound to him, not just by his powers, but by the venom of his bite. That venom would flow within me for eternity, he would always be with me. I shuddered, feeling the full force of my epiphany, tears stinging my eyes, and let go of my control. I also mistakenly let go of the ivory cordless phone, the key to the shackles around my heart. I had hardly noticed it slipping through my fingertips, for it only made a small thump on the carpet. But sensitive vampire ears caught the sound.

Lestat looked down to the phone against the carpet, and howled with black rage from the depths of hell. A monstrous sneer caught his upper lip, fangs glowing white, but in his eyes I saw sadness. For the first time I saw the lonely soul behind the fair mask. The dead human heart inside him may have beat with pain, fear, and longing, but only for a moment. And then the mask was on again. The monster took control.

"What the fuck is this Bella? You betrayed me?" in one lithe movement he had picked up the phone off the ground and clamped it in his steel grip, causing the weak plastic to crush beneath his inhuman strength. His French accent now thick…was he crying dry tears?

"I…I'm not going to say I'm sorry!" I screamed through the salt tears blurring my vision.

"Who did you call?….Who?"

Lestat advanced closer, until in a flash I was pinned up against the wall, his hands clenched tight around my weak wrists. The force at which I slammed against the wall was unbearable. My head cracked under the wall, if possible, making me even more dizzy than I already was. A haze threatened to fog my eyes, but I pushed it back.

_Somehow I have to make it to the Meadow. _

"Answer me!" the snarled, volume at top notch.

"I called Edward!" I spat. Nothing can kill a vampire, but I knew those three words would crush him.

An expression of confusion and anger crossed his cold, menacing features, crinkling his nose, furrowing his beautiful brow.

"How do you remember…" he marveled.

"Because I love him! I remember because he means more to me than _anyone_. And I will never forget him again, your powers won't work anymore Lestat! Your useless….you pathetic excuse for a man." Unyielding confidence filled me, causing my heart to race, my palms to sweat, the tears to stop.

"Is that why you wanted to go to the Meadow? To ambush me?" realization dawning upon him, and then something I did not expect. The most frightening thing I ever heard.

Lestat laughed deeply, loudly, his whole body shaking with unbridled cruelty. I leaned against the wall, transfixed at his dangerous beauty. Everything inside me was screaming, yearning to strangle him. I felt free. It was as if in that moment, what was left of his ominous powers had lifted from my body, making me feel revived. My unwanted love for Lestat vanished, my love for Edward replenished, hit me like a brick wall of built up emotion.

I swallowed hard, the saliva cooling my dry throat. Lestat had figured out my plan. How was I going to get to the Meadow now? How was I going to be saved? A single tear escaped my hate filled orbs. I would not be saved this time. This is it.

A feral growth echoed in Lestat's throat, beckoning me to answer. He knew, and I am not going to survive, so why not tell the truth?

"Yes. The Cullen's were to ambush and kill you once we reached the Meadow."

"That's not going to happen my love." cruelty ringing in my ears.

"I know."

Lestat gripped my hands harder, stepping forward, forcing his body against mine. I could feel the coolness of his skin radiating from under his clothes. The skin that I once wanted to touch, now I wanted to slice, gouge, rip apart.

He breathed bitter air into my fear stricken face…it had once been a sweet smell to me. Now I was revolted by the stench.

Lestat talked deliberately slow, pronouncing every syllable, growls between the tormenting words,

"I will have your body, I will change you, and you will love me."

My lip quavered with pent up anger, fear, loathing, pure and utter hatred.

"Never!" I growled back.

"Now!" he argued. But it was no use. He was too strong.

I fought, scratched, bit, as he threw me down on the bed. I screamed for Edward as he tore at my clothes, revealing my frail, fragile, virgin skin. I cried as I felt his eyes bore into the nakedness of my body. Every time I tried to get away, his iron grip was there, pushing me down. My sobs grew louder as he felt his lips against the skin on my neck. "Not yet.." he whispered more than once, torturing me, making me anticipate a stinging bite, but moving back on to my exposed skin. I was all but numb as I felt him shove his way inside me. Screaming, I kept screaming for Edward…I never stopped. The pain was too much to handle, the burning, tearing of soft flesh. He was rough, he didn't care if he killed me, as long as he got his moment of pleasure. And it was over. The familiar smell of copper filled my lungs, tears stung my puffy red eyes, my whole body ached. I felt grimy, dirty, like I had just rolled around in a vat filled with mud. Lestat rolled off me, sighing in content, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

I ran into the bathroom, grabbing my underwear and a shirt, locking the door behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was disheveled, my eyes had deep red circles around them, my skin bore hand shaped bruises…all over. I screamed….cried once more. I stepped into a scalding hot shower, scrubbing at my skin fiercely, making scratches.

I was impure. I was used. Edward wouldn't want me now.

The water rolled down the tensed muscles of my back…still not soothing the pain. I stepped out and stared once more into the mirror. My eyes were different. Filled with sorrow…regret…hatred of myself.

I pulled the underwear on, and the shirt I grabbed, not caring that my hair was soaking wet, and stepped into the bedroom once more. It would be a blessing if I died from the flew because of a wet head.

Lestat was clothed, and sat at the edge of the bed, a priceless smirk upon his merciless features. He chuckled, and pushed a renegade lock of pale blonde hair behind his ear.

"Was it good for you?" his tone reflected amusement. I didn't answer. I couldn't find my voice. I did not want to answer him. I never wanted to speak again.

"Come here." he ordered. I obeyed, knowing full well that I would not be able to escape. I was a slave.

I sauntered towards him, lowered myself to my knees to be eyelevel, only inches away.

He looked almost worried now, fake innocence crossing his face, eyes widened so seem sincere.

"Don't worry… it gets better." he assured. I nodded, numbed to the core, a blank expression on my face, eyes vacant.

"I love you." he spoke.

Fury, fire, revulsion piqued inside of me. My hand flew up to his face and slapped him with all my might.

"I hate you." I whispered, voice shaking.

He looked steadily at me for a moment, studying my face. He slowly nodded.

"I believe you. But it doesn't matter. You are mine."

His hand flew to my hair, pulling back, exposing the skin at my neck, the pulsing vein of life, and lowered his head.

A few seconds later I felt the coolness of his breath, and then the puncture of his fangs. I closed my eyes, ready for the fire to consume me. I heard him moan. Then I heard a desperate cry.

Lestat dropped my limp body to the floor. My eyes barely open, all I saw was light…bright light.

I heard shouts. I fought to stay conscious. Why is Lestat shouting?

I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the noise, but the fire kept pulling me back to consciousness. The voices were getting louder…

"Carlisile!"

"Damn you! What did you do to her!"

"It's too late for your precious Bella, I've bitten her!"

Boisterous growls, feral snarls, loud crashes.

And then I saw an angel. He was crying, sobbing, dry tears.

The light glowed around his perfect face, his skin sparkled. He spoke to me urgently, his voice quavering, making his words almost in audible.

"oh god, Bella. Stay with me Bella!" screams of anger, hurt, exploding from his body.

I was in his arms, in his cool iron grip. His loving grip. His smooth voice.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"oh Jesus Bella, oh god, I love you, I love you, stay with me!"

"Edward…the fire's back…" hearing myself I sounded like a scared toddler, frightened and hurt.

"I know love, just hang on." the desperation in his voice becoming more apparent.

"Carlisile!"

"We cannot stop the venom Edward, not this time." a resigned pained voice appeared beside me, "You must bite her Edward, to tame Lestat's venom. If you don't, who knows how she will turn out."

An agonized growl blared in my ears.

"There is no other way Edward, you must do it know." I recognized that soft, motherly tone, Esme.

I managed to squeak out one word, "Lestat?" I questioned.

"He's gone Bella, he can't hurt you anymore." Emmet's confident growl sounded.

"Edward now!" Alice cautioned.

"Edward, I love you. Bite me." I rasped. The pain writhing inside, consuming me.

"I love you for eternity." his soft voice cooed.

And once more I felt a puncture in my neck, setting the fire ablaze, my vision darkening, pulse subsiding.

I'm dying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again! you didn't think i was going to let Lestat keep her did you? tisk tisk! i love Edward as much as all yall, i had to bring him back! I know this chap was a little depressing, but it will get better i promise! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, school's been kicking my butt lately! so if i don't update for a couple of weeks, don't get upset! i didn't forget my story.


	12. Transformation

The Fire burned deep within me, liquid fusion through my veins. I had no sense of time, or where I was. All I could focus on was the never ending pain. I tried to speak once, to my Angel, holding me in his sweet embrace, but my jaw never loosened, clenched tight like a steel trap.

It seemed like I lay there forever, immobile as stone. I felt nothing beneath me, or above me, as if I was floating on air. My eyes were open, but all I could see was the fire, raging, flaming, crackling with horror. Once in a while my brain would function, and I would wonder…is this hell? Must I pass through the bowels and pits of hell before I can be immortal? Was this my punishment for being so selfish? But the pain would writhe again, and all thoughts would be lost to the flame. It was ages before the pain subsided, the fire dwindled. I thought I had made it through, I had passed, I was on the way to my love.

But I was wrong. In a spontaneous combustion, the flames roared to life, more powerful than ever, the pain now unbearable. My fists clenched, my toes also, the nails of my hand digging into the still soft flesh of my palm. Although now, my jaw loosened, and I let out the most terrible scream I could conjure, hoping, praying that this would end. I screamed relentlessly, my throat dry and aching. But it didn't matter, it was the pain that mattered.

In between screams, moans, and whimpers, I found my lips, making them move against each other, forming words.

"Edward! Ah….Edward!" I screamed, my body arching in anguish.

"Bella? It will be over soon…hang on!" his voice so sweet, candy to my ears, though torment and sadness in his tone.

"Edward," I whimpered, "kill me Edward…please kill me, kill me!" screaming, pleading.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" dry sobs, a rasping voice from beside me, his tight embrace growing stronger.

" please…Edward…it hurts." I tried to make my words sound innocent, I wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment.

"Its almost over Bella…your so strong, sweetie, I love you so much…just stay with me a little longer." he begged, his voice thick, emotions overflowing.

"I can't" I whispered.

The pain grew stronger, sending one last horrific scream from the frail body I knew. The fire flicked out, and my vision turned black.

My eyes were closed. My body felt cool…unnatural. I took a deep unnecessary breath of air. Scents swam in my head, intensified. I could smell the leather couch beneath me as if my face was planted between the cushions. I smelled the rain outside, and heard the rhythm of its uneven beat like a drum beside my ear. I heard hushed tones downstairs, the vibration of lips moving at high speeds.

Uncertain if I was dreaming, I opened my sleep dazed eyes. The sight before me brought dry sobs to my eyes, I was in Edwards room. I was safe again. Once that realization passed, I started to notice things which I had not seen before with human eyes. The colors seemed more vibrant, glowing, illuminated. Everything was lighter, brighter. I lifted up my hand to touch non existent puncture wounds at my neck, but felt only the smooth coolness of the marble of my skin.

For the first time in days, I felt my legs, and carefully set them down on the rough carpeted floor. I looked down at my body for a moment, and noticed that I was no longer wearing the gothic temptress outfit Lestat had me put on, but my old pajamas with the holes in the shirt. I smiled to myself. I am no longer under Lestats spell. I am free.

Wobbling a little, I stood. Obliviously the change had not effected my balance, great. Cautiously, I strode to the hallway, and opened the door to the outlandishly huge bathroom. I walked in, flicked on the light, and took in the person staring back at me in the mirror.

_Oh my god._

She looked beautiful. Her chocolate hair was draped in waves across her back, shiny and perfect. Her features her defined, sharper. Her skin was porcelain, creamy, pale. She had a faint purple huge under her wild and bright crimson eyes. Her body was well proportioned with tight abs, and for once, an almost curvy shape. It took me a while to realize that beautiful girl was…me.

I stepped toward the mirror, outstretching my hand to touch the glass, when I lost my balance, and fell against the sink.

_Yep, it's still me alright_.

I shied away from the person in front of me. I may look different on the outside, attractive to my prey, but inside….it's still the klutzy, self conscience me.

But I wasn't beautiful. Not anymore. Not after what Lestat did….he broke me. Would Edward notice? Would anyone notice? What would I tell them…nothing. I couldn't tell them anything. If I told Edward what Lestat had done, he wouldn't want me anymore. I was no longer innocent. I was damaged goods. I would just have to keep it a secret, and pray that Edward wouldn't find out.

"Bella…" I heard as if there was someone standing right there next to me.

I whirled around, but there was nothing but an empty bathroom before my eyes. I realized I must have heard some of the conversation down stairs. My heart began to race as I thought of my family that I haven't seen in lord knows how long.

"Edward" I whispered. I knew he would hear.

In an instant, he was standing behind me in all his beautiful glory. The second I looked into his liquid topaz eyes, I melted into him, clinging to him tightly. Dry sobs formed in my throat, making their way out as helpless gasps.

"I..I missed you _so_ much." I cried, my hands digging into the fabric of his shirt, never wanting to let go again. The hardness of his skin comforted me. I took a big breath of air, a delicious….sensuous smell flooding my senses, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I clung more tightly to him, remembering his smell so well, now only intensified due to my abilities.

I had not realized that Edward had been shaking and sobbing also, which took me off guard. Usually he was so composed.

He found his voice "God Bella, you have no idea how it _killed_ me to be from you." his topaz orbs burned into my crimson ones, sending a wave of comfort through me.


	13. IMPORTANT UPDATE

To all my loyal fans! hey guys, so i know it's been a long time since i've updated my story... but i swear i'm not giving up on it! believe me i want to see the outcome of the final story as much as you do, but recently, my busy schedule has been getting in the way. School, work, family drama and the play (i'm in a new one almost every month) is enough to have on my plate for now, but i promise as soon as life settles down a bit i'll be right back to writing! Now, i originally did not want to submit chapter 12 just yet ( i have been working on it in my spare time for months) but due to requests of "more" i have decided to push my obsessive compulsive disease about everything having to be perfect out of the way. So just to let you know, the chapter 12 i posted will probably be changed or added to as i write more. Sorry about the delay guys, i'll try to find more time! and thanks to all the people who support my story, it really means a lot that people actually read and like it!

Sincerely Yours,

Nicole


End file.
